No necesitamos palabras, sino miradas
by AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO
Summary: un pequeño one shot de Nessie y Jake. Humanos


No necesitamos palabras, solo miradas

Yo nunca he podido hablar ya que soy muda, él nunca ha podido oír lo que pasa, es sordo, pero aun así vivimos como somos.

Hoy es trece de Abril, el aniversario número trece de conocernos y ser amigos, siempre he estado enamorada de el pero nunca podre encontrar la forma de demostrárselo, soy muy tímida y temo que él se aleje de mi si la cosa no acaba bien.

Me llamo Renesmee y tengo diecinueve años, él se llama Jacob y tiene la misma edad que yo.

Vivimos en el mismo apartamento ya que estudiamos en la misma universidad y nos queda muy cerca, además así no tenemos que estar separados y no vernos, eso me dolería mucho a mí y sé que a él también.

Escuche el cerrojo abrirse, él ya había llegado de comprar unos cuantos víveres, fui hacía él y le quite una de las dos bolsas que traía, lo mire y le sonreí, él me regreso la sonrisa.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina y desempacamos todo, lo mire y el a mí, vi sus hermosos ojos color onix que tanto me encantaban, él se acercó y me abrazo como de costumbre, le devolví el abrazo.

Desde niños nos teníamos el uno al otro, ¿Por qué?, sencillo, su familia lo abandono en la calle y la mía vivía allí, en la calle, sin ninguna esperanza de mejora, el poco a poco se integró a mi familia y vivimos felices hasta que cumplí diez años y nos llevaron a un orfanato, nadie nos adoptó porque yo era muda y el sordo y eso no querían las familias, los demás niños nos molestaban pero tratábamos de ignorarlos y salir adelante.

Cuando el cumplió los dieciocho años me llevo con el lejos de aquel lugar y pues ahora aquí estamos.

Tome su cara con sus manos y lo hice mirarme, en sus ojos había sorpresa, le di un besito en la mejilla lleno de todo el amor que le tenía, él se acercó más a mí, pensé que me daría un beso en la mejilla, pero no, me lo dio en los labios, sus labios eran dulces, tiernos y suaves; pase mis brazos por su cuello, profundizando el beso, delineo mis labios con su lengua, cuando termino de hacerlo lo imite, escuche que salía un sonido de su pecho, era un gruñido, solo lo escuche yo, cosa la cual me volvió loca. Tomo una de mis piernas y la puso en su cadera, con la otra me impulse y coloque la otra.

Me llevo a mi recamara y me coloco muy delicadamente en la cama, se colocó encima de mí, aguantando su peso en sus brazos.

Empezamos a desvestirnos y las cosas tomaron su curso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me levante de la cama donde dormía Jacob, me puse su playera y me dirigí a la ventana, todo estaba oscuro en sí, solo las farolas iluminaban la calle, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas y una hermosa luna las acompañaba, no había nadie afuera, todo estaba en paz.

Estaban tan distraída que me asuste cuando una rosa y una hoja doblada aparecieron frente a mí, las tome y me gire, Jake estaba allí parado, con sus bóxer puestos; lo mire a los ojos y mí que me miraba expectante, desdoble la hoja y vi que era una carta, la empecé a leer.

_**Querida Renesmee.**_

_**Sé que esto es raro puesto que puedo hablar, pero quería que leyeras esto porque en primera: soy muy cobarde para decírtelo, porqué sé que me oyes.**_

_**En segunda: si me equivoco no oiré y eso sería tonto.**_

_**En tercera: Prefiero ver como mueves esos hermosos ojos café chocolate mientras lees.**_

_**Tú y yo siempre hemos estados el uno para el otro y me hace sentir especial el hecho que me hallas escogido a mí para estar a tu lado, aunque sea como tu amigo.**_

_**Tú y yo no necesitamos palabras para entendernos, sino miradas y carisias, eso me lo enseñaste cuando solo teníamos seis años y me llevaste contigo y tu familia.**_

_**Espero nunca me dejes y podamos estar siempre juntos. Te amos Nessie.**_

Unas lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos, me sentía muy feliz.

Jake limpio mis lágrimas con sus pulgares, me miro preocupado, me acerque más a él y lo abrace, el me correspondió, me separe un poco de él y lo bese.

Él tenía razón, no necesitábamos palabras para entendernos, sino miradas.

* * *

**Este one shot lo tenia en otra pagina y con otros personajes porque era para un concurso... pero el concurso fue en febrero así que decidí ponerla aquí ya modificada :3**

**espero les halla gustado.**

**BESOS :* :* :* :***


End file.
